Electrical connectors designed to interface in compliance with standards established by the Deutsches Institut fur Normung, a German standards organization, are referred to as DIN connectors. FIG. 1 shows a standard DIN 1.0/2.3 connector 100. The DIN connector 100 includes a DIN plug 102 with a signal pin 104 and a DIN jack 106 with a mating socket contact 108 axially aligned with the signal pin. Signal pin 104 and socket contact 108 are disposed within respective hollow, cylindrical shields 110, 112 that mate telescopically. Problems have been noted when this type of connector is miniaturized for use in a large array of connectors. For example, if the signal pin of a DIN plug is bent or misaligned even a small amount (e.g., more than 0.006″), it can brush by or butt against and damage the DIN jack with resulting signal loss and reliability problems.